


Difficult Discretion

by fragrantwoods



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Caprica (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Timelines, Anal Sex, F/M, Guilty Pleasures, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Team Crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragrantwoods/pseuds/fragrantwoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the bsg-kink prompt: the five senses: Laura/Joseph, discretion is a virtue, sound</p>
<p>In this tweaked timeline, Joseph Adama, mobbed-up Caprican attorney, and Laura Roslin, 20 y.o. co-ed, have an on-going affair that is really, deliciously wrong. Here, Joseph decides to test Laura's abilities of discretion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Difficult Discretion

_We'll be discreet_  he'd promised her when he talked her into this.  _Discretion is a virtue that takes practice_ , he had said with a smirk as he closed and locked the door.   
  
He’s such a bastard, she thinks, the thin excuse for her being in his study escaping her as he bends her over his desk, pulls up her skirt, then tugs down her underwear.  
  
 _His son’s home from school, he’s probably in the room above us…_ and then she stops thinking, just feels as the lawyer’s hands stroke her ass, moving from the sloping sides down to her slick center, then back, brushing the valley between her cheeks each time. He opens his desk drawer slowly, quietly, and from the corner of her eye she sees him reach for the silver tube. She whimpers, dark desire and apprehension fighting each other, and he pinches her ass hard as any slap he’s ever administered.  
  
“Don’t make a sound.”   
  
She rests her head on his huge oak desk and makes herself relax into his touch, the slick fingers that stroke, then slip into her ass, one, then two.   
  
 _He can’t be serious._    
  
He’s taken her ass before, in his car miles from the city, in his office when they’re the only ones in the building, and she can’t imagine not being able to moan and keen and finish with a wordless scream. It’s too intense for silence: the sharp initial entry, the engulfing fullness that drives every thought out of her brain, the aching need in her cunt and clit this taboo act generates.   
  
She can barely hear the rustle as he takes his cock out of his pants one-handed and lubes himself. His fingers glide in and out of her, and she arches against him, needing more. He gives her a few seconds of his hand against her clit, a taunting finger inside her pussy, and she imagines the fingers rasping against each other, separated by a thin layer of her flesh. She grits her teeth against the groaning she desperately wants to voice. 

She starts to spiral towards orgasm when he takes his hand away, grabbing her hand and pressing it to her center.   
  
“Remember, Laura. He’s right upstairs,” he says softly, sliding his fingers free of her ass and pressing the slick head of his cock against her. She’s never done this without gasping, squealing, or guttural moans. It’s an act that requires a vocal response, it forces the air out of her lungs and rough words from her lips. She can’t do this, not in silence, she thinks, then his hand is at her mouth.   
  
She bucks back in gratitude, opening herself to him and letting his hand stifle her sounds. She can hear him hissing between his teeth, and her spiral begins again, realizing this is a challenge for him, too. He loves to talk when he does this, growl filthy, beautiful words while he fraks her, using his lawyer’s silver tongue to paint her a picture of what he sees and feels when he fraks her ass.   
  
It’s part of the reason she lets him.   
  
Her fingers are busy beneath her, catching the bright edge of the sensations slicing through her and burnishing them towards release. She imagines what he’d say if he could, the words he’s holding back with that clenched jaw she loves, and she seizes up in a blinding orgasm, biting hard into his hand to keep from screaming.   
  
By the time he pulls her up, finishing deep and sinking his teeth into her shoulder to muffle his groans, she’s too blissed-out to make a sound. She hears footsteps overhead and recovers enough to grab Joseph’s bite-marked hand and shove it between her legs.   
  
“Again,” she whispers, as quietly as she can.

 

 


End file.
